heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Quenser Barbotage
|va-eng = Justin Briner |gender = Male |class = Battlefield student Trainee mechanic Combat engineer |affiliation = Legitimacy Kingdom 37th CMB |status = Active |age = 17 years old|debut-manga = Heavy Object Chapter 1|height = 6'7}} is a member of the Legitimacy Kingdom's 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion and a trainee as a mechanic of Objects, aspiring to be an Object designer. Unlike many members of the military, he does not belong to an elite class. Quenser and Heivia were the very first people to destroy an Object without the use of another Object or nukes. Etymology is the name of medical procedure involving repeated injection and aspiration of a fluid. It is also the name of a cognac brandy and champagne cocktail. Appearance He is a blonde adolescent with a simple appearance. He wears a gray military uniform, has long silky blond hair and a feminine appearance, and is often described as "looking like a boy or a girl depending on what he wears". Personality Quenser is usually carefree and can also be somewhat perverted, as shown by his discussion with Heivia about Froleytia's breast size. He can be sly, serious and very smart when the situation warrants it. He is kind and hates leaving people to fend on their own, as shown when he went out to rescue Milinda on his own because no one else was willing to do that, because they knew that their enemy could be trying to use her to trap them. Quenser has been described by himself as someone who has plenty of positive opinions, but is bad at seeing the risk when he thinks he has a way of winning, which makes Quenser thankful of Heivia's personality. This also might be the reason they work well as a team.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 3 part 11 Quenser is a tech nerd/geek, and he's propense to getting excited at the chance of looking and/or examining any advanced technology or mechanism, especially those related to Objects.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 2Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 3Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 4Heavy Object: Dance with Noble Sister Chapter 2 Part 3 Background At some point in the past, a noble family who lived near Quenser went bankrupt and was left with nothing but debt and the grudges of others. Quenser's father gave them temporary shelter in his storehouse.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 2 Part 5 Quenser joined the army as part of his dream of becoming an Object Design Engineer,Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 2 because of this, he sought the shortest military course and volunteers into the frontline deployment training, where he was assigned into the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion as a military engineer. Chronology Heavy Object An Audition War Global Shadow Theoretical Vein The Coming of Third Generation The Police of Ghosts Dominion 70% Judgement -195℃ The Outer Gods Dance with Noble Sister Other Appearances Short Story Quenser and Heivia took part in a battle in Oceania, assisting the Baby Magnum against the Faith Organization's Aphrodite (codenamed Strategic Antenna). Though their initial strategy with the Floor Heater failed, they were able to figure out a way to destroy the Object and left a written message on it for the pilot.Short Story 01 The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War The Circumstances Leading to a Certain Magical Heavy Zashiki Warashi’s Simple Killer Queen's Marriage Quenser, Heivia and Milinda were some of the heroes summoned of Norse mythology for the crossover. The Baby Magnum was summoned with them. While not of much help during the first fight with the black dragon, both Quenser and Hevia were active members of the group through the rest of the adventure, for example, helping fight the ice soldier during their quest. During the climatic fight with the shadows Quenser and Heivia saved Kamijou Touma from being killed by Hishigami Mai, and after receiving Tyr's blessing collaborated with Misaka Mikoto to defeat Mai. Like the other heroes they were overwhelmed by the arrival of Shirayama Kyousuke and his summoning of the White Queen. In the end, the three characters returned to their original world thanks to Index's spell using the unique characteristics of all the heroes and their different worlds. Skills and Abilities Quenser is capable of analyzing information at his disposal, identifying key points and using them to come up with ideas on how to accomplish his objectives, an example being identifying an Object's weak points just by reading its instruction manual. He is also capable of making good use of what equipment he has at his disposal, as well as his surroundings and circumstances, in order to achieve his goals. As a battlefield student Quenser is not a trained soldier, and while he has used firearms in some occasions, he's not particularly skilled with them. He's not even authorized to carry a military firearm since he's not gone through the appropriate training.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 2 Part 5 Instead, Quenser has been assigned the role of combat engineer because of the training in handling explosives he received on his safe country school.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 7 After destroying his first Object, Quenser's usual issued explosives were changed from C4 to the more expensive and powerful Hand Axe.Heavy Object Chapter 2 Part 3 Due to his studies and training to become an Object designer, Quenser is used as a mechanic for the Baby Magnum's maintenance, but since he's still on training, he can't handle any of the sensitive parts like the JPlevelMHD reactor or its targeting sensor control system.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 3 Part 1 Object designer Claire Whist has speculated that if Quenser were to become an Object designer himself and create an Object with his dangerous ideas, he could skip a few generations in the process.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 1 Part 13 He also knows how to play the guitar, something he apparently learned in an attempt to become more popular.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 2 Part 8 He also learned to use a submersible on a field trip back in the safe country.Heavy Object: Judgement -195ºC Chapter 1 Part 9 Gallery Quenser Barbotage (Novel).jpg|Quenser Barbotage (Light Novels) Heavy Object S Manga Volume 03.jpg|Quenser and Heivia on the cover of Heavy Object S03 Quenser Barbotage_-_Anime_Design.png|Quenser's anime design BD8 Cover.jpg|Quenser, Heivia, Milinda and Froleytia on the cover of the eighth Blu-Ray/DVD release Trivia *Quenser and Heivia's act of being very first people to destroy an Object without the use of another Object or nukes, and continuing to do so, has earned them the epithet from the media,Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Epilogue though this isn't mentioned very often. References Category:Characters Category:37th CMB Category:Male Category:Legitimacy Kingdom